Kissing Booth
by Little Indulgence
Summary: Los 13 hermanos se enteran que cierta castaña será obligada a participar de un Puesto de Besos... ¿Y ahora qué? / THREE-SHOT./ AsahinaBrosxEma
1. ¡Escupe la sopa, Yusuke!

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo para Brothers Conflict, pero he de decir que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. ¡Pero recién ahora se me ocurre una idea! **_

_**Bueno, por favor lean mis notas al final, son importantes para el próximo capítulo. **_

_**No los aburro más, ¡espero que les guste! **_

_**(Obviamente, Brothers Conflict no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Ema hubiese golpeado a varios.)**_

* * *

~_Kissing Booth_~

.

Capítulo 1: ¡Escupe la sopa, Yusuke!

.

Era una tarde normal en la residencia Asahina, la gran mayoría de los hermanos estaba en casa aquel jueves.

Ukyo se hallaba en la cocina, Masaomi leyendo algunos informes en la sala, Hikaru a su lado trabajaba en su computadora, Kaname estaba mirando la televisión junto con Subaru y Wataru. Tsubaki y Azusa estaba en la habitación del último, ensayando algún guión nuevo. Se oyó la puerta del elevador cerrarse y seguidamente, le dieron la bienvenida a Iori y Louis.

Sólo faltaban Natsume, Fuuto y Yusuke. Natsume tendría que llegar pronto, técnicamente hoy cenarían todos juntos. Fuuto y Yusuke estaban en la escuela, ya estarían por llegar también.

.

¡Oh, pero si nos olvidamos de alguien sumamente importante! **Ema** también llegaría pronto.

Ema… ¡Oh, Ema! Un nombre, dos sílabas y tres letras que hacían que cada uno de los corazones de los hermanos se estrujara de decenas de emociones. ¿Quién iba a decir que todos ellos iban a acabar enamorados de pies a cabeza de aquella singularmente bella castaña?

Doce de ellos estaban seguros de que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá del amor fraternal, excepto Louis, que parecía realmente verla como su hermana.

Hikaru se removió levemente en su asiento, curiosamente emocionado. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería una noche interesante. _Que cenaran todos juntos ya asegura que algo excitante pasará_, pensó; sin embargo, creía que esta noche sería diferente. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, y estaba ansioso por saber a qué se debía.

.

Oyeron la puerta del elevador abrirse de nuevo, y las estruendosas voces de Yusuke y Fuuto los alertaron. Todos levantaron la vista como un rayo, esperando ver también a cierta señorita que… no estaba con ellos. A unos pasos de ellos, venía Natsume.

-Bienvenidos.- los saludó Masaomi, feliz de verlos. Luego, desvió su vista por encima de los hombros de sus hermanos y se dio cuenta de que realmente la castaña no los seguía.- ¿Dónde está Ema?- preguntó extrañado.

-Eh… Unas compañeras la retuvieron en la escuela. Dijo que vendría ni bien terminara.- dijo Yusuke, bajando las escaleras y sentándose a un lado de Subaru, con la cabeza baja. El basquetbolista lo miró extrañado, ¿y ahora qué tenía?

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó. El otro sólo asintió. Masaomi lo vio en ese estado e instantáneamente se preocupó.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres ir al hospital, Yusuke?- le preguntó. El resto de los hermanos dirigieron su atención a él. El pelirrojo automáticamente levantó la cabeza.

-¡No, no! ¡De verdad, Masa-nii, estoy bien!- se apresuró a contestar, sonriendo nervioso. Los demás se calmaron, pero seguían mirándolo raro.

Fuuto, que estaba bebiendo algo en la cocina, cruzó la sala con los brazos tras la cabeza y se situó justo en frente del pelirrojo.

-El idiota ha estado así todo el camino de vuelta a casa.- dijo el idol, sonriendo de medio lado.- Cuando salimos de la escuela, estabas tan rojo como tu cabello.

-¡Tú…!- Yusuke estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Subaru.

-Es verdad, los crucé a medio camino y ya estaba así, o peor.- concordó Natsume, parado cerca de la escalera.- ¿De verdad te sientes bien, Yusuke?

-Claro que se siente bien.- dijo el Fuuto. Y con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió al joven interrogado.- Lo que ocurre es que hay algo que tú sabes y te pone incómodo, ¿cierto?- el idol sonrió aún más al verlo a su hermano mayor ponerse de todos los colores.- Y eso que sabes seguro tiene que ver con mi querida _nee-san_, ¿verdad? Porque, que yo recuerde, jamás dijiste porqué tuvo que quedarse en la escuela.- sentenció.

Ante la mención de la castaña en discordia, toda la sala quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que, internamente, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Yuu-chan, escupe la sopa.- fueron las serias palabras que salieron de la boca de Kaname.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con onee-chan?- preguntó Wataru.

En ese momento, bajaron Tsubaki y Azusa. Yusuke nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlos en toda su vida.

-¡Oigan!~ ¿Por qué tanto silencio?- canturreó el de cabellos blancos mientras bajaba por las escaleras con su gemelo pisándole los talones.- ¡Natsume, llegaste!- exclamó feliz, mientras se le colgaba a su trillizo del hombro.

-Ahora no, Tsubaki.-fue la fría respuesta de Natsume, que seguía sin despegarle la vista a Yusuke. El otro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué les pasa?- inquirió Azusa, mientras se paraba a un lado de los otros dos.

-Lo que pasa es que Yusuke tenía algo que decirnos respecto a Ema.- respondió tranquilamente Hikaru, mientras cerraba la computadora y disponía toda su atención a su hermanito.- ¿No es verdad?

Ahora sí, Tsubaki se puso serio instantáneamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó, usando su voz normal. A Yusuke le dio un escalofrío, pocas veces Tsubaki usaba su voz normal, y cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

-Dilo ya, Yusuke.- la voz de Ukyo se hizo presente.

El pelirrojo se rindió, sabía que no tenía caso. No lo dejarían en paz hasta que les dijera. Suspiró derrotado y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a hablar.

-Es que… hoy… en la escuela… tuvimos un problema.- hablaba bajo, pero se le oía.

-¿Un problema?- repitió Iori, sin entender. Los demás lo seguían mirando, expectantes.

-Sí… parece que no hay suficiente presupuesto para la fiesta de graduación y… tenemos que conseguir el dinero.- se detuvo ahí. Se mordió la lengua, de verdad no quería hablar del resto.

Sus hermanos vieron como se puso aun más rojo y sus mentes comenzaron a maquinar locuras, pero el único que dijo la suya en voz alta, fue Kaname.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es tan terrible? ¿Van a prostituir a las chicas para ganar dinero?- y un fuerte sartenazo resonó en la sala.

-¡No digas esas cosas en frente de Wataru, grandísimo bocazas!- le reprendió fuertemente Ukyo, mientras lo apuntaba con la sartén. El monje se sobaba la cabeza, recibiendo las miradas reprobatorias de casi todos sus hermanos. Wataru lo miraba raro, sin entender. Yusuke, tenía la mirada baja, el rostro rojo y los puños apretados.

-_Casi_.- dijo tan bajito que, de no ser por el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación, no lo habrían oído.

Once cabezas giraron tan rápido que por poco se rompen el cuello.

-¿Qué?- musitó Natsume, incrédulo. El resto parecía lo bastante pasmado como para no poder hablar, hasta que cierto actor de voz comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ni de chiste! ¿¡Me oyen!? ¡Primero muerto y comido por los gusanos antes de dejar que-!- el griterío de Tsubaki fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Azusa.

-Calla y escucha.- le dijo, mirándolo feo.- Ahora, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió, con la mirada severa, sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada. Los demás clavaros sus ojos en el pelirrojo de nuevo, esperando una explicación.

-Lo que pasa es que… a dos chicas se les ocurrió una estúpida idea bastante riesgosa… al principio nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero después de discutirlo todo el día, decidieron que lo harán…- y seguía sin decirles nada, ¿es que no había otra forma?

Fuuto, harto de las vueltas que daba su hermano, habló:

-¡¿Quieres decirnos qué demonios pasa de una maldita vez?!

-¡Está bien, está bien!- aceptó Yusuke, viendo que sus hermanos estaban comenzando a alterarse.- Mañana en la tarde, a la salida de la escuela… Las chicas de mi curso montarán… Pondrán un…-tenía que decirlo. Tomó aire, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y escupió las palabras:-** ¡Un puesto de besos!**

La sala volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio.

-… ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Kaname. El pelirrojo asintió.- ¡Eres un exagerado, Yuu-chan! ¡No es tan grave!- decía, aliviado. Mira que su hermanito comparó la prostitución con inocentes besitos, tanto jaleo por nada. Los demás lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Parece que no te afecta que nuestra hermanita ande besando chicos al azar.- dijo Hikaru, mientras lo miraba con incrédula curiosidad. Esa frase hizo que Kaname se detuviera en el acto.

-¿Ema va a estar ahí?- aunque parecía bastante obvio, los demás necesitaban una confirmación. Todas las cabezas giraron en dirección de Yusuke otra vez, este (muy a su pesar) asintió.

Y con eso, obviamente, empezó al caos.

-¿¡Pero cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así!? ¿¡Nadie tuvo una mejor idea!?

-¿¡Son conscientes de la cantidad de enfermedades que pueden transmitirse por andar besando gente así porque si!?

-¿¡Pueden calmarse de una vez!?- la voz de Ukyo retumbó en las paredes, todos lo miraron sin poder creer. ¿Calmarse en una situación así?- Estamos hablando de una escuela, donde esas cosas no se permiten. Seguramente algún profesor, en cuanto se entere de esto, pondrá un fin a esta locura.- lógicas palabras que tranquilizaron a la mayoría, salvo a uno.

-No lo harán en la escuela. Lo harán en el parque a unas calles de ahí, incluso van a cambiarse de ropa para que nadie pueda inculpar a nadie.- hablo el pelirrojo, derrotado. _Sus compañeros no eran tan tontos. _

Y el caos se desató nuevamente, ya que Ukyo no tuvo argumentos contra eso.

-¿Onee-chan tendrá que besar chicos? ¿Puede besarme a mí?- preguntó un feliz Wataru. Sus hermanos mayores se negaron rotundamente.

-Ella no va a besar a nadie, Wataru.- Masaomi intentaba mantener la calma. El resto seguía quejándose.

Estuvieron caminando en círculos y quejándose como avispas enfurecidas por un rato hasta que Hikaru, que había permanecido callado y pensativo, hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Ema está de acuerdo con esto?- y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

Silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido del elevador, que se detenía en el piso de arriba. Oyeron unos fuertes pisotones y un aún más fuerte portazo. Cierta castaña acababa de llegar_, y de muy mal humor._

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- le dijo Fuuto.

**No****. Ema **_**no**_** estaba de acuerdo.**

-No pueden obligarla.- protestó Subaru.

-No conoces a mis compañeras.- decía Yusuke, derrotado.

-¡Que mañana no vaya a la escuela!- dijo Tsubaki, en un arranque de genialidad. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa triunfal. Era una muy buena idea. Además, por dentro, Tsubaki se negaba a que cualquier otro besara a su hermana. No dejaría que ella estuviese en ese maldito puesto.

-Mañana tenemos un examen de fin de semestre.- _Debían_ ir. El pelirrojo se sentía completamente derrotado. No había forma alguna en la que pudiesen evitar que Ema estuviese allí.

La sonrisa triunfal de Tsubaki se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Y si nosotros vamos por ustedes a la salida?- sugirió Azusa. Claro, si alguno iba por ellos a la salida, las compañeras de ella no podrían negarse si sus hermanos "la necesitaban".

-Es que creo que no saldrán por la entrada principal…- habló Yusuke, pensativo.- Creo que habían dicho algo de salir por una de las puertas laterales. Pero hay varias, y no dijeron por cuál.- Todos, absolutamente todos, rodaron los ojos. ¡No era posible que nada sirviera!

Por un momento, todos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Al día siguiente, Ema tendría que besar a todo hombre que pagara. _¿Al universo entero le encantaba burlarse de ellos, o qué?_

Sin embargo, todos ellos sabían muy bien que si ellos también pagaban, podrían besar a la castaña. Pensamiento que, para los que no la habían besado, resultaba muy tentador. Y para los que sí lo habían hecho, más tentador aún. Esa era una gran oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quién sabe a quiénes habría tenido que besar la pobre chica antes que a alguno de ellos? De todas formas, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo sin importar qué. Ema era Ema.

Y por más que todos hayan pensado lo mismo, nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Kaname.

-Nada.- dijo Masaomi, con la mirada seria.- Ya han visto que no le causa ninguna gracia la situación. Así que lo mejor será no molestarla y pretender que no sabemos nada.- sentenció el hermano mayor. El resto no hizo nada más que asentir.

Sin embargo, se miraron entre ellos por un instante hasta que oyeron el elevador de nuevo. Ema se había cambiado y bajaba por las escaleras, saludándolos.

Y, tal y como habían dicho, actuaron como si nada. Mantuvieron la compostura y la noche siguió como lo planeado.

Durante la cena, todos los Asahina fueron consientes de que el día siguiente iba a ser una de las rectas finales del conflicto. Además, todos recordaron el mensaje que transmitía la mirada que se dirigieron los unos a los otros momentos atrás. _Que gane el mejor_.

_Y así sería. _

_Oh, claro que iba a ganar el mejor._

_._

* * *

_**¡Y así, queda lista la primer parte!**_

_**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? No tengo idea. Me estaba quedando dormida y ¡boom! Me vino la idea a la mente. **_

_**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Creen que alguno bese a la señorita? Bueno, lo más probable es que sí, aunque no estoy segura. **_

_**Quienes serán, se los dejo a ustedes. Por favor, dejen en un comentario quiénes de los siguientes candidatos quisieran: **_

_***Fuuto**_

_***Yusuke**_

_***Subaru**_

_***Natsume**_

_***Tsubaki (aunque no sea Santo de mi devoción)**_

_**Quienes tengan más votos, ¡probablemente besen a Ema! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. ¡Huye, Ema! ¡Huye!

_**¡Hola de nuevo! **_

_**Ah, ¿quieren matarme? Bueno, está bien. Me lo merezco. ¿Qué soy la peor del mundo? Sí, lo sé D: Les juro que fue difícil. Además, tenía que contar los votos y siempre que lo hacía, había un nuevo review. ¡Pero como a nadie le molestan los reviews, está todo perdonado! **_

_**Entonces, les anuncio a los ganadores: ¡Yusuke y Fuuto! **_

_**Siendo el pelirrojo mi Asahina favorito, estoy que muero de la emoción. **_

_**¡Ah, otra cosa! Alargaré esta historia para que sea un Three-shot. La explicación está más abajo :D**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

~_Kissing Booth_~

.

Capítulo dos: ¡Huye, Ema! ¡Huye!

.

Estaba nervioso.

¿Nervioso dijo? ¡Más que nervioso! ¡Estaba aterrorizado!

Estaban a unos quince minutos de que finalizaran las clases en la secundaria a la que asistían Yusuke, Fuuto y Ema. _Ema. Ema. Ema_. El sólo pensar en ella, el puesto de besos y sus hermanos ahí hizo que sintiera deseos de iniciar un ataque terrorista. Incluso más que la vez que Azusa lo había interrumpido cuando estaba besándola.

La vida, el mundo y todo el maldito universo se reía en su cara.

Ahí estaba Tsubaki, postrado frente a la entrada de la escuela junto con Azusa, Natsume y Subaru como si fuesen soldados listos para entrar en el campo de guerra…

…_Bueno, en realidad, era más o menos eso lo que estaba por pasar. _

Nadie había mencionado el tema desde la noche anterior, pero la tensión era palpable en el aire. Las miradas amenazantes que se dirigían entre hermanos eran tan feroces que realmente parecían listos para empezar a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra al primero que osara mover un pie de donde estaban.

_Una hermosa relación fraternal, ¿no es así?_

Azusa tenía la mirada puesta al frente, pero era plenamente consciente de cada movimiento realizado por su gemelo. Apretó los puños y se recordó a sí mismo que quería una pelea limpia con él, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, **¡a la mierda con la pelea limpia!** ¡Si Tsubaki se atrevía a poner un sólo dedo sobre los castaños cabellos de Ema, **lo iba a lamentar**!

A su lado, Subaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Natsume. Ya bastante tenía con el hecho de que era muy probable que tuviese que ver a Ema besando desconocidos, pero tendrían que pasar sobre su frío y tieso cadáver antes de dejar que el desgraciado de su hermano mayor besara a SU chica. Ya una vez lo había golpeado por abrazarla, si llegaba a verlo besarla, ni todas las ardillas diabólicas del mundo podrían evitar que lo estrangule.

Por su parte, Natsume decidió ignorar la potente mirada de su hermano menor y enfocó su vista al frente. En cuanto viese salir a Ema, correría hasta ahí y le pondría un fin a esta locura costase lo que costase. Ya luego se le ocurriría una forma de deshacerse de sus hermanos para quedarse a solas con ella, los noquearía si era necesario. Pero ahora, la prioridad era sacarla de ese maldito puesto del demonio y alejarla de las garras de las hormonales adolescentes que estaban arrastrándola a esto.

Tsubaki tenía otras preocupaciones en la mente. Tanto él, como los otros tres estaban en una gran desventaja. Y aquella desventaja tenía nombre, apellido y (desgraciadamente) era su hermano menor: _Fuuto_. Sí, Fuuto estaba ahí adentro y el muy bastardo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para escabullirse con ella sin que nadie lo note. Eso no era lo peor, en realidad. Fuuto se destacaba por ser manipulador y Ema no era precisamente la chica más audaz del mundo. ¡El muy cretino de su hermanito era perfectamente capaz de…! Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. No podía esperar más.

-¡Escúchenme los tres!- se volteó y se dirigió hacia sus tres hermanos, que lo miraron como si estuviera loco.- ¡No me vean así y pónganme atención! ¡Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que encontrar a Fuuto!

El mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de los otros tres: "_**Ya sí, Tsubaki perdió la cabeza**_."

-¿Por qué a Fuuto?- se atrevió a preguntar Subaru. En un parpadeo, lo tuvo al gemelo mayor con un aura oscura a su alrededor, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡El mocoso es listo! ¡Muy listo! ¡Debe tener algún plan malévolo para sacar a nuestra hermana de ahí y ve tú a saber qué locuras hará después!- como siempre, tuvo que ir el puño de Azusa a la cabeza de Tsubaki para que último recobrara la cordura.

-¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Vas a hacer que se le salga el cerebro de lugar!- lo reprendió el de cabello azul mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Subaru, que parecía bastante mareado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento hermano. Es que esta situación me saca un poco de quicio.- se disculpó Tsubaki mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

_-¿"Un poco"?-_ se quejó el basquetbolista, mirándolo molesto.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando, Tsubaki?- le preguntó Natsume, que se negaba a caer en los desvaríos de su trillizo.

Pero antes de que el hermano mayor pudiese comenzar a soltar todas sus retorcidas teorías conspirativas acerca de Fuuto, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Está exagerando. Pero tiene un buen punto.- dijo Hikaru, que venía caminando tranquilamente vestido de hombre.

-¿Hikaru nii-san?- dijo Azusa, sorprendido de verlo ahí. Este levantó la mano en gesto de saludo.

-¡Se los dije!- exclamó victorioso Tsubaki.- Nuestra única esperanza es que a Yusuke le den un ataque de ira y un subidón de adrenalina, así al menos la sacará de ahí.- dijo regresando su mirada al frente. Faltaban menos de dos minutos.

-¿Y no piensas que Yusuke…?- preguntó nuevamente Azusa, que no terminó la frase, pero sabía que los demás entendían perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Claro que no. Yusuke será impulsivo, atolondrado y un poco torpe, pero es un buen chico. Jamás le haría nada que ella no quiera.- se oyó por detrás la voz de Kaname.

-Él no, pero Fuuto…- susurró Tsubaki, y esta vez el zape vino por parte de Hikaru.

-Entiendo tu preocupación pero ya te estás excediendo. Estás hablando de tu hermanito. Además Fuuto _no _es un violador.- lo reprendió el escritor. Tsubaki estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando oyeron la campana de la escuela sonar.

Y eso significaba sólo una cosa.

-Llegó la hora~…- canturreó Hikaru en lo que el resto se tensó al instante.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela, cierto pelirrojo atolondrado estaba en el descuelle del nerviosismo. Había estado toda la mañana tan concentrado en Ema que ni había puesto atención en su examen (algo de lo que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después); había logrado ver cada cambio de expresión de su rostro. Desde la calma al desagrado, nerviosismo y probablemente pánico.

Maldijo internamente a todas sus compañeras, las cuales se veían más que entusiasmadas por toda esta locura. Sólo Ema y dos chicas más las miraban con espanto cada vez que alguna comentaba alguna barbaridad que había leído de **besos franceses** la noche anterior.

Comentario que hizo que casi se le saliese el corazón por la boca. _¿Beso francés? ¿Era tan necesario? _

Pasó toda la maldita noche auto-convenciéndose de que sería sólo un inofensivo roce de labios y nada más. Eso no era nada tan grave y estaba más o menos entre las cosas que podría soportar. ¿Pero un beso francés? ¿Estaban locas, o qué? ¿No les daba aunque sea _un poquito_ de asco andar dejando que un desconocido les metiese la lengua hasta la garganta?

Suspiró. Evidentemente **no**.

-Yusuke-kun…- una suave voz lo llamó. Dio un salto sobre su silla y se volteó alarmado, solo para ver una sorprendida Ema detrás de él.- Lo siento, no quería asustarte…

-N-No, no. No me asustaste, es sólo que… lo que pasa es que… Nada, olvídalo. ¿Qué ocurre?- balbuceó como pudo. Ema suspiró con un aire de resignación.

-Debemos irnos ya.- le dijo en un tono que hizo que al pelirrojo se le estrujara el estómago. Ema realmente no quería hacer eso, por no decir que estaba bastante asustada. Entonces, dejó salir todo lo que estuvo conteniendo toda la mañana y se levantó de una silla hecho una fiera.

-¡Ya mismo nos largamos de aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esta locura! ¡¿Cómo pueden obligarte cuando claramente tú no quieres hacerlo?! ¡Deberían…!- hubiese seguido quejándose y agitando los puños en el aire, pero una mano suave posada sobre su boca lo calló.

Ignorando que el chico se había helado y estaba poniéndose cada vez más rojo, Ema habló.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada. Ya conoces a las demás chicas, y sabes que son un poco radicales cuando están enojadas. Jamás me dejarán en paz si no hago esto con ellas, así que…- redirigió su mirada a Yusuke y lo vio, además de rojo, algo azul. Lo miró con duda y le preguntó:-… ¿Estás respirando?- Entonces, se dio cuenta de aún no había quitado su mano de la boca del chico, la quitó como si le quemase, el pelirrojo dio una fuerte bocanada de aire.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpaba repetidamente la joven, ignorando que el chico podría haber respirado tranquilamente, no es como si su mano le hubiese tapado la nariz. Pero saber que la mano de la chica de sus sueños estaba sobre su boca hizo que Yusuke olvide cómo rayos se respiraba.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad!- dijo tratando de salvar un poco de dignidad.- Es sólo que… _¡Oh, por el amor de…!_ ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntó tratando de no sonar muy histérico. No resultó.

-¿La verdad? No, no quiero. Pero no es como si tuviese otra opción. Así que mejor vayámonos ya y terminemos con esto.- dijo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de salir volteó hacia atrás, en una silenciosa invitación a que la acompañe.

Yusuke suspiró resignado de nuevo, Ema tenía razón.

-Adelántate. Tengo que recoger unas cosas, en un minuto te alcanzo.- la castaña asintió y salió por la puerta.

.

Ema estaba bajando las escaleras, rogando que el tiempo pasara más lento o que lo que sea que pudiese pasar para que no tenga que hacer esto, pase de una vez. Prefería correr diez maratones con pesas de veinte kilos en cada pierna y ganarlos todos a como dé lugar para conseguir dinero antes que hacer esto. Estaba espantada, asqueada y terriblemente furiosa.

¿Qué había hecho para que el karma la odiara tanto?

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando una puerta de servicio frente a ella se abrió de sopetón y una mano la jaló con fuerza hacia adentro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El lugar estaba oscuro y lo único que oyó fue la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

-Al fin solos.- dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Fuuto-kun?- dijo ella confundida, el idol soltó una suave risita ante de avanzar hacia ella. A cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía. No era un habitación muy grande, así que no tardó mucho en sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared.- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó con un tono juguetón mientras acortaba cada vez más la distancia que había entre ellos. La mochila de Ema se deslizó por su brazo hasta el piso, cosa que ni él ni ella notaron. - Te estoy secuestrando.- estaba tan cerca que Ema sintió su cálido aliento sobre sus labios.

Con una mano temblorosa, lo detuvo.

-Dime que estás jugando.- intentó que su voz no delatara lo nerviosa que estaba, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Fuuto volvió a reír levemente y se irguió.

-Si te hace sentir mejor...- le dijo con burla. Ema intentó apartarse de él, pero el idol se interponía cada vez que daba un paso. Ella suspiró cansada e intentó (por milésima vez) razonar con él, si bien sabía que Fuuto no era de los que se avenía a razones.

-Por favor, Fuuto-kun. Debo irme ya. Si no llego pronto van a matarme.- esperaba de todo corazón estar exagerando con la última oración. El chico resopló fastidiado.

-No quiero.- se quejó poniendo mala cara y apoyando el brazo a un costado del rostro de la castaña. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de súplica y resignación que lo hicieron resoplar de nuevo.- No es justo.- dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó ella, aunque sabía que probablemente la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Por la poca luz que se filtraba en la habitación, logró ver que el chico pasó de tener una mirada traviesa a una muy seria.

-Todo esto.- le dijo, y luego de una pequeña pausa, agregó:- Te he dicho varias veces que me gustas, _nee-san_.- dijo, logrando que a la joven se le subieran todos los colores a la cara.- Tal vez no lo hice de la forma correcta, pero ya me oíste. Y te aseguro no es ninguna broma.- volvió a acercársele y la miró directo a los ojos.- ¿No crees que es lógico que esté celoso?

_¿Qué? _

Fuuto no puedo evitar sentirse un poco dolido por la cara de sorpresa (e incluso un poco de incredulidad) de ella.

-No hablas en serio…- fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir. Él sonrió de lado y con la otra mano acarició lentamente la mejilla de la castaña.

-No solamente yo, también todos mis hermanos están que hierven de celos con todo esto.- le decía muy cerca de su rostro.- Pero ellos no importan. Iba en serio, nada de lo que te dije es una broma esta vez. Y sé que yo también te gusto.- dicho esto, la sonrisa de él se había ensanchado, pero luego desapareció. Fuuto cerró los ojos y para cuando los volvió a abrir unos segundos más tarde, estaba serio de nuevo.- Estoy enamorado de ti.

…_De nuevo, ¿qué?_

-P-Pero… tú… yo… ¿cómo es que…? Tú no… Eh…- Ema estaba balbuceando demasiado. Por primera vez en la historia estaba segurísima de que el idol no estaba bromeando, y eso sólo empeoraba la situación. ¿Y ahora qué hacer?

Fuuto arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-Quisiera la frase completa, si no te molesta.- dijo en tono burlón, lo que hizo que Ema se sintiera aun más estúpida. Tomó aire y trató de calmarse.

-Es que no tiene sentido que yo te… _guste_.- la última palabra tomó mucho esfuerzo.- Eres un famosísimo idol. Seguro estarás rodeado de chicas mucho más interesante que yo. No entiendo cómo…- No quiso terminar la frase. Sabía que él entendía a lo que se refería. De todas formas, su reacción la tomó por sorpresa.

El castaño soltó una suave risa y la miró con ternura.

-Te subestimas demasiado,_ nee-san_.- se acercó un poco más.- Otro día con más tiempo te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, pero hoy…- levantó su mentón con la mano.-…quiero hacer otra cosa.- y la besó.

Ema sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y agradeció que Fuuto estuviera presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, ya que si no se habría dejado deslizar lánguida por la pared.

El beso de Fuuto era muy distinto a los demandantes besos de Tsubaki y Natsume. Fuuto parecía querer que ella lo disfrutara, demostrarle que esta vez iba en serio. Estaba siendo tan intenso que Ema creyó sentir lo mucho que él había esperado esto, pero al mismo tiempo también era un beso demandante y profundo, como si quisiera marcar territorio. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Ema se sentía abrumada. Todo lo que ella veía y sentía en aquel momento era Fuuto y nada más que Fuuto por todas partes. Se dejó llevar por los insistentes movimientos de los labios del idol sobre los de ella, incluso se sorprendió a sí misma cuando dejó que la curiosa lengua de él se abriera paso en su boca.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después, ella reaccionó y lo apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Ambos estaban agitados y él no parecía muy contento, pero extrañamente, tampoco parecía sorprendido.

Ema se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de controlarse. Aquello no había estado bien. Sabía que ella había rechazado a los demás, pero por alguna razón, eso no quitaba que sintiese que los estaba traicionando.

-No puedo. No está bien.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

Fuuto cerró los ojos y sonrió sin sonreír. Esperaba eso de parte de ella. Abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada, con una expresión juguetona.

-Me devolviste el beso. Eso me da esperanza.- le dijo, y al ver el enrojecimiento de la castaña soltó una suave risa.- Tranquila, ya pronto te darás cuenta de que yo soy el que quieres.- finalizó con toda confianza.

El idol dio dos pasos al frente y le besó la frente. Ella sintió algo inmiscuirse en su bolsillo y vio un billete. Miró al joven sin entender, provocando otra risa.

-Considérame el primer cliente.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja, ella lo miró estupefacta. ¿Alguna vez iba a cambiar? Entonces, él dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, volvió a mirarla con su típica expresión de ganador.- Nos vemos en casa, _nee-san_.- y sin más, se marchó.

Ema permaneció dos segundos en su lugar, procesando todo lo que había pasado. Ese claramente fue el día más extraño, estresante y confuso de toda su vida.

El zumbido de su celular la sacó del shock. Cuando abrió el mensaje, vio que era de su amiga Ibai, quien en forma no muy amable le exigía que fuese al parque en ese instante. Se fijó la hora y entró en pánico. Se le había hecho muy tarde.

Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el parque.

.

* * *

_**¡TA DA! ¡Segunda parte lista!**_

_**Sé que dije Two-shot al principio de todo, pero me di cuenta de que no podía ser. **_

_**¡Créanme que era necesario, sino esto hubiese quedado muuuuuuy largo! Al menos en comparación con el capítulo anterior. Y siendo yo la histérica que soy, me gusta que mis capítulos sean extensamente proporcionales. (Sí, tengo un problema) **_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡A mí me encantó escribirlo! ¡Sé que me falta Yusuke, pero siendo él el del primer lugar (y mi Asahina favorito), le tengo preparado otra cosa! ;) **_

_**Cof cof, indirecta para Karo113 cof cof. **_

_**¿Verdad que Fuuto es un amor? Espero que no me haya quedado muy OCC, pero así es más o menos como yo me imaginaba que sucedería. **_

_**Bueno, ¡nos vemos la próxima! **_

_**¡Intentaré no tardar tanto!  
**_

_**PD: ¿Alguien más vio los OVAs y tuvo un ataque fangirl como yo? **__**  
**_

_**.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_._


End file.
